


I can outrun loan sharks

by Slime



Category: Recolor.me, Recolour.me
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, implied dog abuse, no pups were harmed in the making of this non-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime/pseuds/Slime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was never a problem before, narrowly evading the entire Krahs clan in the blink of an eye. parading down the slanted sidewalk was prime real estate to Slime today. there was no one that could make her pay up. there would never be anyone to interrupt her screeching grinds on ever single rail  she could hope to spot, there would never be; there would never be . . . . . . . . . . .;;;;until there was</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can outrun loan sharks

a young Slime walks passed a boring, smelly, completely irrelevant to this story binch. as our hero flips on to her newest rail, a voice calls out; "bills are due fuckhole". what could be ignored can no longer. the cranking of sparks bursting between the skateboard and the scooter currently blocking its path, "tell your cunt of a father Krahs i'll have his money back by the time the next races start." Slime leans in, pressing her sweat lubricated forehead against her aggressor, eyes in clear and direct view and eyebrows daring to tangle in to the loansharks own. " I'm not afraid of you Grille, have your dear old papa send someone entirely more intimidating if he wants his fucking money now. " Grille pressed a foot back, pressing enough weight and pulling up at the same time until the scooter itself resembled a weapon. Grille took a deep breath in against lips that were too close to her own. she forgot she hadnt brushed her teeth that morning, an excellent decision now while she goes on to speak, spreading her aquatic stench everywhere,"the first time i saw you at the bar you wouldnt stop consuming. even after the first black out, is it customary that all french fucks have to hold up the white flag in all of their daily adventures. like what you will be doing when im finished with y---" BARK BARK BARK a lonely pooch paws its way up the ramp, settling it's strange round body between the skateboard and scooter "poch" "poch" "poch" foreheads are still pressed together, tensions are still too high but what the fuck are they going to do about this baby pooch never did a bad thing in their life. who knows i do. maybe later . fuck grille cheaz and fuck Krahs

**Author's Note:**

> i am enjoying my LEGAL prescription medication today


End file.
